Senja Merah di Tokyo
by Mimi Karuzawa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki seorang penerbangan Amerika yang hebat, pada awalnya bersikap memusuhi gadis Tokyo. persis seperti sikap rasialis sebagian besar tentara Amerika seusai Perang Dunia II di Cina-namun dalam suatu peristiwa, ia terpesona dengan kelembutan, penari dari Klan nih cinta ini, ternyata membuka kesadaran lelaki itu tentang makna cinta sejati.


Hawaii, 14 April

Api menyembur dari lubang pengapian, menciptakan suara menderu, kemudian pesawat MIG itu melepas ke landasan pacu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pesawat tersebut sudah mengangkasa. Asap putih panjang seperti tinta keluar dari ujung pulpen, memanjang, berkelok-kelok, lalu lenyap bersama tiupan angin.

Suasana di Hawaii terasa panas, pangkalan Angkatan Udara Amerika Serikat meningkatkan kesibukan untuk memantau perkembangan penarikan pasukan Jepang dari Korea, Malaysia, Hongkong, dan Cina. Sesudah penghancuran Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, Presiden Truman bersikap terhadap Hirohito. Jepang dipaksa menarik seluruh tentaranya dari daerah-daerah yang ia duduki. Proses penarikan mundur pasukan Jepang inilah yang melibatkan ribuan pasukan Amerika Serikat bertugas di Asia.

Cina, negeri terbesar dan terbanyak penduduknya, meminta bantuan Presiden Truman untuk mengawasi penarikan mundur tentara Jepang. Beberapa insiden sempat terjadi, sejumlah tentara Jepang melakukan bunuh diri di jalan-jalan Peking. Tercatat hampir tiga ratus tentara Jepang melakukan _harakiri_ di Port Arthur. Mereka tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa negerinya kalah perang.

Peking, salah satu kota terbesar di Cina, masih merasakan kekacauan itu. Selain masih terdapat banyak tawanan tentara Jepang, Peking, dulu disiapkan oleh Jepang sebagai Angkatan Udara _Dai Nippon_. Itu sebabnya, Peking kini menjadi kota paling sibuk dalam proses mundur tentara Jepang.

Belum usai masalah penarikan mundur itu, Taiwan telah memproklamasikan kemerdekaan. Ini membuat pihak Cina marah, kemudian berusaha menghukum Taiwan dengan mengirimkan ribuan tentara untuk menumpas para pemberontak. Namun Taiwan tetap gigih mempertahankan hak-haknya. Situasi jadi panas. Bahkan panasnya sampai ke Hawaii. Pemerintah Amerika Serikat yang menyatakan diri sebagai pemenang dalam Perang Dunia Ke-2 ikut pontang panting mengurus perdamaian Cina dan Taiwan.

Dalam perang di Korea, Naruto berhasil berhasil menembak jatuh dua MIG lagi dari airport. Bearti sudah tujuh MIG ia tembak jatuh. Dan waktu kembali ke pangkalan di Hawaii, Naruto Uzumaki gembira sekali. Dokter Angkatan Udara memandangnya sesaat dan berkata, "Naruto, kau hebat!"

"Terima kasih. Aku butuh tidur," katanya datar

"Ada yang lebih baik dari itu," ujar dokter tersebut sambil menyingkirkan stetoskopnya. "Engkau akan kembali ke Jepang."

Dari caranya mengatakan, tampaknya dokter tersebut mengira Jepang adalah surga. Tapi Naruto Uzumaki sudah pernah ke Jepang dan ia tidak begitu terkesan. Jepang penuh jalan-jalan kotor, rumah-rumah kecil dari kertas dan laki-laki serta wanita kurus. Ia tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa ada orang-orang Angkatan Udara yang senang sekali kalau dikirim ke Jepang.

"Kalau dokter menyukai Jepang, mungkin itu merupakan kabar baik. Tapi saya lebih suka beristirahat di sini."

Dokter menimpali, "Maksudmu, engkau tak pernah terlibat dengan gadis-gadis cantik Jepang?"

"Aku putra seorang jenderal berbintang empat. Aku tidak melibatkan diri dengan boneka-boneka Jepang, cantik atau tidak."

Dokter tersebut menatap Naruto dengan sedih dan berkata, "Engkau lebih sakit dari yang kuduga."

"Mungkin."

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud menyakiti dokter itu. Tapi ia tahu kesatuannya sudah merencakan akan menaikkan pangkatnya menjadi kolonel dan mungkin jenderal bintang satu kalau dirinya berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun, banyak pesta pora yang umum terjadi dalam kehidupan di militer tidak lagi menarik baginya. Karena itu ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap superior terhadap perwira-perwira cadangan hanya karena dalam hatinya mereka berjiwa sipil.

"Aku akan ingat padamu, Dok, kalau aku berbaring di atas sprei bersih dan sambil minum bir yang nikmat."

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerling licik dan berkata, "Untukmu ada perintah khusus."

Seperti kilatan peringatan dan tanpa berpikir lagi, terlontarlah dari bibirnya, "Jangan-jangan aku akan dikirim ke Jepang?"

"Ya!"

Secara naluriah tangan Naruto meluncur ke paha dan meraba dompetnya. "Tentang perintah khusus tadi, apakah dari Jenderal Jiraiya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya. Dugaanmu tepat," dokter itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mengedipkan matanya pada Naruto. "Boleh saja,kan, seorang Jenderal mengurus putra jenderal sekaligus senator?"

Naruto selalu menganggap dokter Guy sebagai orang kelas dua dan ia tak mau bertengkar dengannya. Jadi ia ikuti saja permainannya.

"Perintahmu ada pada Rock Lee."

"Aku akan menemui Rock Lee," Naruto senang karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk meninggalkan orang sipil yang sok tahu segala apa ini.

Tetapi ketika Naruto meninggalkan tenda dokter dan berjalan di jalan kerikil yang menuju ke markas besar tempat Rock Lee bekerja, ada orang sipil yang memanggilnya, "Naruto, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Naruto menoleh dan ia lihat pastor tentara. Karena dia tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun, kecuali kalau ada persoalan. Naruto berhenti dan bertanya, "Rock Lee lagi?"

"Ya," jawabanya sedih."Rock Lee."

Naruto menunggu di jalan berkerikil ketika pastor itu berhati-hati melangkah menyeberangi tanah rumput. Pangkalan Angkatan Udara di Hawaii memang hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari hamparan rumput. Setelah dia tiba di dekatnya, Naruto bertanya, "Kenapa dia sekarang, Pastor?"

"Kali ini serius," katanya sedih. Dibawanya Naruto ke tendanya yang penuh dengan Alkitab, salib dan alat khusus dari perak untuk menjalankan upacara agama.

"Rock Lee harus menghadapi pengadilan tentara lagi?"

"Lebih buruk lagi. Dia mengajukan permohonan pada Kongres."

Naruto dari dulu jijik pada militer yang menulis surat pada Kongres. Menurut pikirannya, Angkatan Udara bisa menyelesaikan semua persoalan dengan baik dan adil. Kenapa harus pada Kongres? Jadi Naruto bertanya,"Kenapa Pastor tidak minta supaya Kolonel memecat Rock Lee saja?"

"Di bawah peraturan baru tidak mungkin."

"Cih!"

Peraturan baru! Naruto selalu saja lupa ada peraturan baru. Mulai enam tahun yang lalu banyak orang yang lembut hati dan beritikad baik mengubah peraturan dasar tingkah laku militer, mereka membuka forum pengaduan bagi pihak militer mengenai soal-soal yang tidak disukainya. Sebagai akibatnya sekarang banyak militer yang menulis pada Kongres. Naruto setuju dengan pendapat ayahnya. Pukul saja kepala orang-orang macam itu dan lemparkan mereka ke dalam penjara. Maka orang-orang yang beretikad baik itu bisa benar-benar menangis.

"Jadi Rock Lee memperoleh apa yang diinginkannya. Dia akan kembali ke Jepang."

"Menggelikan," komentar Naruto. "Angkatan Udara ini sudah menjadi seperti Taman Kanak-kanak saja."

"Dan kalau dia sudah tiba di Jepang, dia akan menikahi gadis itu."

Naruto menghenyakkan tubuhnya di atas salah satu kursi dan bertanya, "Maksud Pastor, meskipun Pastor dan Kolonel sudah menasihati anak itu, dia masih mendapatkan izin untuk menikah dengan gadis itu?"

"Betul."

"Kenapa dia tidak diturunkan pangkatnya saja?"

"Itu bukan pemecahan masalahnya. Aku ingin kau bicara dengannya."

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa aku katakan."

"Apakah anak ini tidak menyadari bahwa menikahi gadis Jepang, dia mungkin tak bisa membawanya ke Amerika?"

"Tentu saja dia tahu. Aku sudah menyuruh dia untuk menandatangani surat yang menyatakan bahwa dia tahu. Dia menandatanganginya dan bilang padaku apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan surat pernyataan itu."

"Brengsek!"

"Kau harus berbicara padanya sekal lagi, Naruto. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya berbuat tolol."

Naruto lelah sehabis terbang tadi, jadi ia berkata terang-terangan. "Pastor, Rock Lee adalah anggota gereja anda. Anda yang harus menyelamatkannya."

Pastor Hidan menjadi sangat serius dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ini adalah taktik mendapatkan yang digunakannya bila dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Dia tidak pernah sungkan-sungkan meminta pada seseorang, dan selalu berhasil.

"Kau harus percaya padaku betapa aku sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Rock Lee. Kalau dia menikah dengan gadis Jepang ini, hanya tragedilah yang akan diperolehnya. Dalam keadaan biasa perkawinan semacam itu tidak bijaksana, tapi di bawah peraturan baru...dia bahkan tidak akan bisa membawa istrinya ke Amerika... Apa yang akan terjadi, Naruto?"

Pastor Hidan berbicara dengan begitu bernafsu sehingga Naruto menyerah. "Baiklah, Pastor. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pastor itu malu mengutarakan apa yang akan diusulkannya dan sejenak dia ragu-ragu. Lantas dengan nada meminta maaf dia berkata, "Tunanganmu gadis Amerika yang baik dan cantik. Kau pernah menunjukan fotonya padaku dulu." Dia tersenyum ketika secara otomatis tangan kiri Naruto meraih dompet dalam saku, "Kalau kau sedang terbang dan keadaan memburuk, kau mengusap foto itu supaya selamat,kan?"

Naruto mengakuinya. Itu adalah kebiasaan yang ia dapat waktu Naruto berganti dari mengemudikan pesawat terbang baling-baling ke mengemudi jet. Mula-mula Naruto takut jet, jadi tiap kali merasa akan ada kesulitan, Naruto mengusap dompetnya supaya selamat dan bernasib baik, karena Ino selalu merupakan kabar baik baginya seal akhir minggu istimewah ketika Naruto berjumpa dengannya di San Diego.

Pastor Hidan berkata,"Kalau ada kesempatan, tunjukan foto gadismu pada Rock Lee. Biarlah dia ingat seperti apa gadis Amerika yang baik."

"Aku tidak mau pamer," Kata Naruto.

Pastor adalah orang yang cerdik,"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" balasnya. "Kalau dia bilang dia bertekad untuk nikah, katakan bahwa kau mengerti. Katakan bahwa kau pernah bertemu gadis-gadis Jepang yang benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Pastor, persoalannya adalah aku belum pernah bertemu gadis Jepang seperti yang anda katakan. Mereka semua kecil kurus dan wajahnya bundar-bundar. Bagaimana orang-orang kita pemuda-pemuda yang hebat bisa menikah dengan gadis-gadis kuning ini? Tahun empat lima aku bertempur melawan Jepang. Kini anak buahku menikah dengan gadis Jepang."

"Aku sendiri tak pernah bisa mengerti. Perkawinan semacam itu adalah malapetaka. Tugaskulah untuk mencegahnya."

"Aku setuju."

"Jadi kau mau berbicara dengan Rock Lee?"

"Tidakkah akan lebih mudah kalau Kolonel melarangnnya untuk menikah?"

Pastor Hidan tertawa. "Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa ditangani semudah itu. Kita telah menyelidiki gadis itu. Dia bukan pelacur. Penyelidikan-penyelidikan kita malah memberi rekomendasi yang baik tentang dia. Dulunya bekerja di perpustakaan. Rock Lee punya hak menikah dengan dia."

Kata _menikah_ membuat hati Naruto terkesiap.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa aku lakukan."

"Terima kasih Naruto."

Waktu Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, Pastor itu bertanya, "Kau keberatan kalau aku berbicara pada Kolonel tentang dirimu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tegang seperti per arloji. Aku akan memberitahu Kolonel, kau sebaiknya diberi tugas di darat."

Naruto tertawa dan berkata,"Pastor kalah dengan Dokter. Aku baru saja diberitahu, sebentar lagi harus ke Jepang."

"Hebat," Komentarnya

"Ayah gadisku Jenderal di sana."

"Untung."

"Ada kerugiannya juga."

"Maksudku kalian berdua akan dikirim ke sana."

"Maksud Pastor, kalian juga mengirimnya ke tempat gadisnya?"

"Wakilnya di Kongres yang mendesak hal ini."

Naruto ingin mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang anggota-anggota Kongres yang mencampuri urusan milliter seperti ini, tapi pastor menyela, "Kau mungkin bisa menyelamatkan anak ini."

Pikiran Naruto melayang pada Rock Lee yang pendek, ini membuat ia marah. Karena itu sambil meninggalkan Pastor, Naruto berkata, "Tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan manusia brengsek itu."

Naruto berjalan menyelatani hamparan rumput menuju hanggar pesawat. Ia menatap kesibukan di sekitar tempat itu. Sejumlah perwira tampak sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat MIG. Mereka asyik membicarakan pengalaman terbang masing-masing.

"Kuharap kau tidak cepat putus asa Naruto."

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi akan aku coba."

Continue...


End file.
